The Perfect Ending To The Worst Day
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Minerva has some issues in her classroom and Albus melts them away! Awww! Cute! Warning: FLUFF!


**A/N:** OMGWTFPOLARBEARI'MBACK! I have returned from my A.W.O.L!  
**Thanks:** I'd love to thank my beta, Cammie, for, what else, betaing this and to Kaylee for being there to talk to when no one else was around. Thanks for understanding my problems both of you. This one's for you!  
**Disclaimer:** THEY'REALLMINE!MWAHAHAHAHA!ALLMINE! Yeah… And then I wake up…

**A/N2:** This story is rather special to me, so be nice. I was writing it in my history class and I guess my teacher thought I was taking notes, so she picked up my notebook and read part of the story, smiled and walked away. I knew I was dead, but I thought I'd get a detention or something from her... But- nope, she took the story home and read it! Then the next day I went to her class early in the morning, and I guess she was expecting me because she was sitting on the desk closest to the door holding my notebook and I say, "Mrs. Dennis, can I have my notebook?". She looked at me, smiled and then started to hand it to me and then just as I almost reached it she grabbed it back! I was shocked and so I repeated, "Mrs. Dennis, can I have my notebook?". She continued to smile and she says, "Under one condition.". I looked at her oddly, "And that is?" "That I'm the first to know when you write more." "Sure, Mrs. D" And then I walked out the door and I was about 20-30 feet away from the classroom and she sticks her head out the door and calls, "You better have some more written by the time you get to my class!" I assured her that I would. And then that day in class she moved seats so that I sit next to her and the whole class period she kept looking over at me to make sure I was writing this story. And I'm sure of that because she busted someone for writing something else while we were supposed to be taking notes!

* * *

**The Perfect Ending To The Worst Day**

Minerva McGonagall, very much annoyed and face in a flush, briskly walked to the door that belonged to the chambers of one Albus Dumbledore. She spoke the correct password for entrance to the headmaster's chambers, but was no admitted in. Minerva crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily at the thought of him changing his password without informing her! What if this had been an emergency!

Meanwhile; inside, Albus was hearing a woman's angry voice with a familiar Scottish accent that came out when she was over her annoyance tolerance level. Know exactly who it was, Albus waved his hand behind him, with a smile, to open the door and continued to read his book. A sentence or two later, Albus put down his book and waited as he heard the noise Minerva's boots made against the stone floor. His chair was tall, so it would be a minute or two before she would see him.

"Show yourself.", she paused and listened to the silence, "That door doesn't open by itself." Her hands were on her hips, her lips thin and her boot clad foot was tapping impatiently. Then she spotted the chair, it was Albus' favorite chair and he was always in it when sitting in this room. Minerva walked in front of the chair and found Albus not in it. She let out a frustrated noise and flopped down in the chair. A shuffling noise that came from behind her perked Minerva's ears and she looked around both sides of the chair. Still, no sign of him.

"I know you're in here…", she muttered to herself. She got out of the chair and stood in front of the fireplace to stare at the raging fire that it encaged. Alright… If I were Albus, I would b-; her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of familiar hands on her waist. For a moment she smiled and then she remembered her frustration and whirled around to face him, "Albus! Where the bl-mmph", he had interrupted her for the second time by pulling her against him and covering her mouth with his.

Minerva's knees went weak for a moment, as they always did when Albus kissed her, no matter how many times it happened in a day. She forgot what had happened in her classroom only moments ago, she forgot all about the day's incidents, forgot about the day's horribleness in it's entirety. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in, she melted into him.

This kiss was soft and gentle. It was exactly what she had needed after today- today's events. He held her perfectly. Not too firm and not too soft. He knew her. Knew what she wanted. Albus' kiss was like no other. It, after all the years that they had been together, still made her go weak in the knees and made her heart skip a beat and then beat as fast as her body would permit. Hell, Albus in general, even the sight of him, made her feel like this.

Minerva knew that Albus was a desirable man, but she had faith in him. She knew that he was hers. He was hers in moments like this. He was hers when their eyes would meet while passing plates at meals. He was hers when they were together, hers when they were apart. She knew this. She knew that she was in love. And he, with her.

As the kiss ended Minerva was brought back to earth, away from the clouds and back to Albus' chambers. She rested her head against Albus' chest and sighed deeply. Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's shoulders as he listened to her breathe and she concentrated on his heartbeat.

"Merlin", Albus breathed into her ebony coloured hair. She looked up to him, her emerald eyes slightly clouded with confusion, "You're just… Beautiful…", he continued.

She smiled softly and rolled her eyes at him, "My, you are naïve, aren't you?", Minerva smirked.

"That's only your opinion, my Scottish Rose", he smiled and Albus' trademark twinkle appeared in his eyes for what must have been the billionth time in his long life.

Minerva let her head drop back to his chest. She felt secure, warm, she felt home. Albus always knew what was on her mind. He knew whether she needed (or wanted) to talk about it or when the subject was better left alone and let it run it's course, before Minerva ever even said a word. He knew her better than Minerva, herself, did. When she was with him… It was all okay. The world was a peace, there was no war and they were the only two people in existence.

Albus looked down at Minerva. When she had walked into the room she had looked so stressed, so overwhelmed and overly tired from staying up night, after night grading papers only to wake up a few hours later to not miss breakfast or her morning lessons. But now… Now she was relaxed, her eyes sparkled and she was glowing.

They stood there, holding each other, for what seemed like hours. Hours of just being together, because two people in love need not a word to say, just a hand, or a heart, to hold.


End file.
